IcelandXReader: Stay
by Oilux
Summary: Emil had left many years ago to go back to Iceland, now you were on your way to visit him.


It had been years since you had seen your best friend from Iceland. The two of you had grown up together, but after high school he had been forced to move back to his home country. The two of you had kept in contact through letters and calls but you had missed your friend terribly. Here you were though, at the airport getting ready to go and see your friend, Emil.

After Emil had left for Iceland your life had become far less interesting. You didn't have that many friends besides him, and you missed him terribly, I mean who else were you going to bug on a daily basis? Now though you boarded you plain with eagerness, almost skipping to your seat. You had been planning this trip for months, and you couldn't wait another second. Through the plane ride you couldn't help but wonder how he was, if he had changed too much, or if he even looked the same. Your mind was going a mile a minute with possibilities. Eventually you fell asleep on the plane, even though you didn't really want to.

When you had finally stepped off the plane hours later in Iceland you looked around eagerly for a familiar face. Finally you spotted a sign that said '(Name)', holding it was the dear friend you had missed so much. You gasped at his appearance. He used to be slightly awkward in school, but he had grown up in the time that you were gone, turning into a handsome man in just a few short years. You quickly walked over to him.

"Emil?" His head snapped up in your direction, a small smile on his lips.

"(Name)." You hugged him before he could say anything else, letting out a joyful squeal.

"I missed you so much!" You happily said.

"I missed you to." He said, arms wrapping around you.

The two of you eventually separated, but you were still smiling. You were with your friend again, and you couldn't be happier.

Time passed quickly, you were only staying two weeks in Iceland with him. He showed you everything that his country had to offer, including the aura borealis, which was stunning. He even took you to swim in the blue lagoon. In just two short weeks you had managed to fall in love with the country. You noticed that wasn't the only thing that you started to have new feelings towards as well; you had managed to develop a crush on Emil. You decided not to say a word about it though, thinking that it was better if you didn't ruin your amazing trip with your feelings.

The last day that you were here Emil took you to all his favorite restaurants, he took you shopping and bought you anything you wanted, and finally he took you to see the aura borealis again, since that had been your favorite thing about Iceland. Yet the day ended all too fast, and the two of you both knew that tomorrow you would have to go back to (home country). You packed you things the night before, as your plane left early in the morning. You and Emil hardly spoke a word, the burden of you leaving hitting you both hard.

Emi drove you to the airport, and stayed with you all the way through customs. To soon your plane was being called, and you were being forced to board.

"I'll miss you Emil." You said, giving him a hug. He gently hugged you back.

"I'll miss you to. Visit again any time." He said quietly.

You gave your ticket to the attendant. "Of course I will. Goodbye Emil." You turned and started to walk away.

"(Name) wait!" He grabbed you hand, the attendant shot him a look but Emil ignored her.

"What?" You looked at him concerned.

"Don't leave (name)." Your eyes widened in shock. "Please don't leave (name) ég elska ūig."

"What?"

"I love you." He leaned down and gently kissed you. For a second you were frozen, but then you relaxed into the kiss, kissing him back.

"Okay." You said simply after the two of you broke apart. Now he looked confused.

"Okay what?"

"Okay I'll stay with you." Emil let a wide smile grace his face. He kissed you again.

"Oh and Emil?" You said again after the two of you broke apart once again.

"Hmm?"

"I love you to."


End file.
